1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a center frame provided on the center of a storage compartment to support a shelf.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep foods fresh by having a body and a storage compartment provided inside the body, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment.
In the storage compartment, shelves are provided to put on food. In general, as for French Door Refrigerator (FDR) provided with a storage compartment having spacious right and left space, the right side and left side of the storage compartment have separate shelf, respectively, and the shelf is supported by a rear wall of a body.
The shelf supported by only a rear wall of a body is referred as “cantilever rack”. The cantilever rack is provided with hooks at the rear thereof and loops coupled to the hook disposed in a vertical direction with different height at a rear wall of a body. Therefore, the hook is coupled to the certain loop so that the height of the cantilever rack may be manipulated.
The cantilever rack may be fixed to the rear wall by the hook being coupled to the loop, and may be completely removed from the storage compartment by separating the hook from the loop. However, the cantilever rack may not be moved in forward and backward.